


Surih yang Memerah Calak

by yoonagi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Zelda II: The Adventure of Link
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hyrule (Linked Universe)-centric, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Symbolism, karena aku cemen, nggak parah kok, selamat ulang tahun hyrule, zelda II references
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonagi/pseuds/yoonagi
Summary: Sudah berapa lama Hyrule pergi? Ada beribu 'seharusnya' yang melayang-layang di kepala.
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe)
Kudos: 2





	Surih yang Memerah Calak

**Author's Note:**

> Ini seperti nggak pantas disebut hadiah ulang tahun, tapi karena dia sudah jadi alasanku menulis sejauh ini, sekalian aja aku ucapin. Selamat ulang tahun, Link.
> 
> Linked Universe milik Jojo56830

i.

“Jangan—”

Legend bergeming, sebentar. Tangannya terhenti di udara, jadi sasaran nyamuk-nyamuk lapar yang berdengung-dengung, terbang berputar-putar, berusaha mendaratkan kaki mereka di kulit Legend namun kembali berjengit selepas menabrak batu-batu melalak di setiap ruas jari lelaki itu. “Ada yang salah?” tanya Legend, ekspresi keruh kian kentara lagi ia angkat sebelah alis.

“Itu....” Hyrule mengerling pada ujung tangan Legend yang masih membisu. Sorotnya menyimpan resah yang sulit diterjemahkan—lantaran Legend sendiri tak pernah melihat Hyrule begitu tawar hati, terjebak dalam sirkulasi napas pendek sembari membasahi bibirnya setiap lima menit sekali. Yang sedang dibicarakan adalah Hyrule, _lho_ , nomad muda yang tak akan bisa tidur tenang sebelum habis menjelajahi seisi gunung sampai pucuk. Awalnya, Legend kira Hyrule cuma lapar, atau haus, atau capek, atau ketiganya. Jika kemarin ada orang yang mendongenginya tentang _Hyrule dan Paranoia_ , ia akan menampik sambil berkata, “Dongeng sebelum tidur yang bagus sekali, terima kasih.”

Ia tidak mungkin percaya. Tidak sampai hari ini.

“Ow.” Seekor nyamuk akhirnya sukses mengambil setitik darah dari punggung tangan Legend. Cuma setitik, sebab pemuda itu keburu melayangkan tamparan refleksnya. _Plak_. Rasanya, kok, tamparannya lebih sakit daripada digigit nyamuk. “ _Itu_?” sambung Legend seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangan yang kini bernoda percik darah. “Itu apa?” Ia tak repot-repot menoleh ke arah Hyrule, tentunya yang dimaksud bukan nyamuk-nyamuk sialan ini, bukan?

Terdengar Hyrule tengah berdehem, melemaskan tenggorokannya yang kering. Tak lama, ia melanjutkan, “Itu, maksudku, buahnya.”

Legend tak jadi menyeka sisa noda ke lengan tuniknya. “Buah—buah ini?” Tangan itu ia gunakan menunjuk semak yang berbuah lebat, menggantung membentuk pola acak seperti rasi bintang.

Sebuah anggukan. “Lebih baik, jangan di—”

“Apakah beracun?”

Mulut Hyrule masih terbuka dengan kata-kata yang tertahan di ujung lidahnya, tak jadi terucap sebab Legend keburu memotong. Pun ia tidak siap dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba, hanya bisa mengerjap beberapa kali lalu membasahi bibirnya lagi. “Tidak juga, sih,” jawabnya kemudian, kepala ditelengkan sedikit. “Tapi kusarankan jangan dimakan.”

“Kenapa?” Sebelah alis Legend terangkat lagi, menyelidik. “Kita belum menelan apa pun selain air hujan sejak dua hari lalu.”

Hyrule mengelap tetes keringat yang turun ke dagunya, sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan Legend. Pemuda berambut pirang itu boleh saja menganggapnya terkena serangan paranoia, entah karena lapar, haus, capek, atau ketiganya. Hyrule _memang_ paranoid. Sejak fajar ketika mereka terbangun di bibir puing-puing Three-Eye Rock Palace beberapa hari lalu, sepenuhnya terpisah dari kelompok kecil mereka. Puing-puing itu menakutinya, tampak tak jauh berbeda dengan Kota Tua Kasuto hanya tiga kilometer di arah barat. Sudah berapa lama Hyrule pergi? Baluarti yang lama terkubur itu seharusnya berdiri kokoh setelah petualangan terakhirnya (ia bahkan masuk ke sana sampai menebas habis serdadu berarmor biru). _Seharusnya_. Seharusnya bangunan itu berdiri kokoh; bukannya tenggelam di antara pasir pantai dan ombak yang menjilat-jilat.

Kecemasan Hyrule meningkat seiring dengan langkah kaki yang ia ambil. Kendati ia tak mungkin mengungkapkan semuanya terang-terangan di hadapan Legend. Kesampingkan waktu yang bekerja secara misterius selagi ia habiskan berbulan-bulan mengembara lintas sangkala, setidaknya mereka harus mencapai kota terdekat—yang artinya menyisir hutan ke arah utara, memutari danau sampai ke mulut gua, satu-satunya jalan masuk ke pemukiman baru yang dibangun orang-orang Kasuto.

“Dengar,” tukas Hyrule. “Gua ke arah kota sudah dekat, hanya di ujung sana. Sebentar lagi kita sampai.”

“Lalu? Kau mau bilang lebih baik pingsan di tengah jalan daripada memakan buah yang kutemukan di semak-semak?”

“Aku cuma memperingatkanmu.” Lelaki itu mengedikkan bahu, masih enggan membalas tatapan jengkel yang diarahkan padanya. “Bicara dari pengalaman.”

“Oh. Jadi memang beracun?”

“Tidak.”

Legend nyaris menyumpah. Hyrule menelan ludah. _Bodoh benar_ , batinnya. Legend tentu tahu ia tak pandai berbohong. Tidak ada yang bilang buah itu beracun. Hyrule hanya kesulitan mengakui, bahwa dulu sekali sebelum ia terpaksa mempercayai takdir, burung-burung pernah bercericau di dekatnya, menceritakan tentang buah dengan biji-biji sekecil jentik nyamuk. Tidak seorang pun menyebut buah itu beracun. Burung-burung hanya berkata, jika tidak hati-hati memakannya, biji-biji renik itu akan tertelan dan tumbuh di dalam perutmu. Membayangkan tunas yang lahir di dalam lambung cukup membuat Hyrule tidak bisa tidur berhari-hari, meski hingga saat ini ia tak pernah tahu apakah hal itu benar atau hanya akal-akalan para burung saja.

Mengambil napas, pemuda itu menggeleng lemah. “Tidak ada gunanya berdebat di sini. Lebih baik kita segera pergi sebelum gelap.”

Legend—masih jengkel—memandang Hyrule yang perlahan beranjak menjauh. _Mungkin_ , Hyrule memang lapar, atau haus, atau capek—yang mana pun itu, siapa tahu? Legend juga lapar, dan haus, dan capek; itulah mengapa buah-buah seukuran kelereng seketika menarik perhatiannya. Ia hela napas singkat. _Persetan_ , pikirnya, Hyrule tak akan tahu ia baru saja menyambar beberapa butir buah dari semak-semak.

ii.

Sejauh Hyrule bisa mengingat, burung-burung memang selalu berisik. Kadang yang mereka ributkan tidak jauh lebih penting daripada penduduk kota yang cuma bisa menjawab, “Tidak tahu,” setiap kali Hyrule menanyakan arah. Kadang, mereka berbaik hati memperingatkannya bahwa ada sekumpulan Goriya di bagian lain hutan. Kadang—atau lebih tepatnya, dulu, Hyrule rasa dirinya masih terlalu muda untuk mencuri dengar percakapan burung-burung.

 _Desa di ujung selatan sana luluh lantak. Semua orang meninggal. Hati-hati, biji buah itu bisa tumbuh di dalam perutmu_ —sudah ribuan kabar mengerikan ia dengar atau saksikan sendiri; orang-orang mati, bayi yang menangis di pelukan mayat ibunya, sampai monster-monster hibrida yang tercipta dari cendala. Kendati tiada yang lebih mengusiknya selain cerita tentang buah-buahan yang tumbuh di dalam perut. Barangkali karena buah berasal dari hutan, di keteduhan yang ia percaya tak mungkin menyimpan kekejian. Hyrule mempercepat langkah. Bunyi tapak kakinya menggema di dinding gua. Tenang. Ia telah tinggalkan hutan rapat dengan pepohonan berdempet serta semak berbuah ranum jauh di belakang sana.

“Kau yakin kita sudah dekat?” Suara Legend menggema dari belakangnya, Hyrule melirik bayangan mereka berdua yang bergoyang-goyang mengikuti nyala lilin.

“ _Hylia_ , menurutmu sudah berapa kali aku lewat sini?”

“Aku cuma ingin memastikan.”

“Ini rumahku, Legend.”

Ia tak tahu akankah Legend mengartikannya secara harfiah atau tidak—sebab Hyrule rasa, seratus makna berbeda yang bisa diambil dari pernyataan itu semuanya benar. Setiap lorong gua di negeri ini dapat ia jadikan tempat tinggal. Ia menghapal setiap persimpangan, jalan buntu, serta area mana yang bebas dari magi hitam. Mereka sudah menyusuri lorong lembap ini selama dua jam lebih, seharusnya sebentar lagi sampai.

Tiba-tiba suara familier Legend menembus rungunya sekali lagi. “Kita bisa istirahat.” Suaranya lembut, sedikit lirih. “Kau terdengar lelah.”

“Aku tidak apa-apa.”

“Jangan memaksakan diri.”

“Legend.” Langkah Hyrule terhenti, akhirnya ia lempar lirikan dari balik bahu. “Aku baik-baik saja.”

 _Bodoh, kau tidak pernah baik-baik saja_. Legend menggertakkan gigi, dipandangnya bahu Hyrule yang naik-turun, pemuda itu tengah coba memelankan napasnya. Ketika ia mulai berjalan lagi, api di sumbu lilin berayun menimbulkan sensasi hangat di hidung Legend. Sebelum sosok Hyrule menghilang dari jarak pandang sekaligus ditelan gelapnya gua, tungkai Legend pun menapak terseok-seok.

“Aku serius,” ujar sang pemuda. Tak peduli akankah lawan bicaranya mendengar atau memutuskan tutup telinga. “Kalau memang _baik-baik saja_ , kenapa kau sebegitu paranoid? Aku tahu, ‘Rule, kau tidak tidur cukup beberapa hari ini.”

“Menurutmu aku pernah—atau bahkan, _ingat_ , bagaimana rasanya tidur cukup? Kau, di antara semua orang, kupikir bisa mengerti.”

Ini bukan percakapan yang diinginkan Hyrule—tidak saat ini. Udara di sekitarnya lembap, beberapa titik di langit-langit gua meneteskan butir-butir air yang membentuk genangan di bawahnya, sebagian mengalir terus mengikuti jalur gua yang sedikit landai. Hyrule mengenal atmosfer tipis ini sepanjang hidupnya, suara langkah kaki beserta tetes air telah terpahat dalam ingatan. Satu-satunya harmoni asing di antara perpaduan itu hanyalah eksistensi Legend di belakangnya. Langkah kaki tak lagi satu; tapi dua. Rungu tak lagi dipenuhi debar jantung dan deru napasnya sendiri; kini Legend pun sama-sama bernapas, _bicara_ padanya—pada dirinya yang bahkan sering lupa bagaimana manusia bersuara.

Kedua tangan Hyrule mengepal di sisi tubuhnya. Sebelum ia sadari, kalimat itu terselip keluar dari benaknya. “Seharusnya kau juga mengerti. Aku hanya mencoba untuk lebih hati-hati.”

“ _Well then why can’t you trust me to keep a watch too_?”

“ _It’s not that I can’t trust you_ —” Ucapan Hyrule terhenti di udara, lantas ia lanjutkan dengan bisik yang nyaris tak terdengar, “ _It’s just that_ — _i live here. And you shouldn’t be the one who takes all the responsibility to keep us safe._ ”

“ _You know that’s bullshit_.”

“ _You’ve only been here once_.”

“ _We literally met here_ ,” jawab lelaki itu. “ _In your Hyrule_.”

Legend benar. Seolah baru terjadi kemarin, Hyrule masih ingat petang kala mereka pertama kali melempar pandangan di tengah hampar perkuburan. Ujung kepala matahari bersusah payah menyemai kirana sebelum ditarik jatuh ke balik ujung dirgantara. Rona jingganya jatuh ke wajah Legend yang bersemu, pipinya merah dan napasnya memburu, ia baru lari dari kawanan Goriya dan Hyrule tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menyeretnya menjauh ke arah pantai.

Ini memang baru kali kedua Legend menginjakkan kaki di sini, Hyrule rasa dirinya pun tak pantas meragukan Veteran Hero itu— _alas_ , seandainya mereka tengah terjebak di _Hyrule_ yang dikenal Legend, mungkin dirinya yang malah menjadi beban. Namun, segala tentang rumahnya kali ini terasa aneh, seolah ia baru kembali setelah begitu lama pergi. Mereka belum berpapasan dengan satu pun monster selain beberapa Bots dan Octorock yang sibuk bersembunyi di semak-semak. Sejak awal, reruntuhan Three-Eye Rock Palace sudah mengusik batinnya.

Hyrule menelan ludah. Ia tak yakin apakah _Hyrule_ yang ini masih sama dengan _Hyrule_ kala itu—yang langitnya bergradasi indigo keunguan seiring langkah-langkah cepat yang diambilnya ketika pertama bertemu Legend.

“Kapan terakhir kali kau _kembali_?”

Tertegun, mata Legend menyungkur ke lantai sebelum ia menanggapi, “Entahlah. Memangnya, apa artinya? Di mana pun sama saja.”

“Bagaimana kalau ... seandainya, kau kembali suatu hari, dan segalanya tidak pernah sama lagi?”

“Itu bukan _seandainya_ ,” tukas Legend. “Dunia tak pernah sama sejak detik ketika aku memungut pedang pertamaku.”

“ _But what about now_?”

Legend terdiam, menanti apa yang batinnya katakan—bahwa lawan bicaranya masih sembunyikan pertanyaan lain yang seharusnya diungkapkan.

Namun Hyrule tidak melanjutkan.

Pemuda berambut serona madu itu senantiasa membisu. Legend tak habis pikir, kepalanya bersiar ke mana-mana; dari mana asal suara petir yang sayup-sayup itu? Ia tak perlu repot-repot mencari jawaban, sebab di ujung sana mulai tampak cahaya silau yang masuk dari bibir gua. Tungkai Legend masih berayun teratur, begitu pula dengan Hyrule. Agaknya terlalu letih untuk saling bicara lagi, sinar di kejauhan bagai menyedot habis sisa energi mereka.

Alih-alih meningkatkan kecepatan—Hyrule malah berhenti tepat ketika mata Legend berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya. Sang pemuda berjalan mendahului kawannya yang mematung di tempat, hati-hati melangkah menuruni pijakan batu yang membentuk jalan tak beraturan. “Ok, sekarang ke mana?” tanya Legend. Api dari lilin di tangannya padam tanpa ia sadari. Namun Hyrule tak menjawab. Kala menoleh ke belakang, Legend dapati wajah kawannya pucat dan bibirnya tampak semakin kering.

“‘Rule?”

Si pemilik nama mengerjap, seolah baru ditarik kembali ke realita. Ia menggeleng lemah. “Maaf.” Ada jeda sebentar. “Sepertinya kita— _aku_ , sepertinya ... aku salah mengambil belokan.”

“Hah?”

“Kita harus kembali.”

Legend berkacak pinggang. “Sebentar, apa maksudmu _salah belokan_?”

Hyrule hanya menggeleng. “Ini bukan jalan masuk ke Kasuto.”

“ _Bukan jalan masuk Kasuto_?” ulang si lawan bicara, seakan hendak memastikan ia tak salah dengar. “Lalu kita ada di mana?”

Kini pemuda itu menggigit bibir. “Rawa-rawa,” ujarnya, lalu Legend ikuti pandangannya ke arah lanskap di hadapan mereka; berhektar-hektar rawa bagai terus melebar sampai ke ujung dunia, ditumbuhi rumput kumpai dan hutan bakau yang membentuk dinding di sisinya. Langit dipenuhi awan abu-abu, aneh, padahal tadi cuacanya begitu cerah. Rasanya seperti terbangun dan melangkah ke realita berbeda.

“Maafkan aku.” Hyrule berujar kembali, menunduk dengan nada bicara dipenuhi penyesalan. “Aku yakin kita tadinya mengikuti arah yang benar. Kasuto ada di timur laut, tapi ... tapi kita malah berakhir di sini—aku ... aku tidak mengerti—” ( _Dan bisa-bisanya aku bicara soal tanggung jawab_ _—menyedihkan_.)

Getir di batin Legend menyusut, ia tak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi ‘salah mengambil belokan’ agaknya bukan alasan logis yang dapat menuntun mereka ke tempat ini. _Pasti_ ada sesuatu—sesuatu yang terlewat, kesalahan kecil yang luput. Berbalik, dipandangnya sosok Hyrule yang bergeming dengan tangan terkepal, menolak untuk membalas tanda tanya dari mata Legend. Pemuda itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang gagal ditangkap oleh telinga Legend, jauh tenggelam di antara suara kodok yang berdengkang-dengkang.

Legend membuka mulut.

“Awas!”

Sang pemuda terperanjat, napas tertahan di tenggorokan. Belum sempat merespon apa-apa, sebuah kapak memelesat tepat di atas kepalanya; terbang secepat angin hingga berakhir di tembok batu sebelah bibir gua. “Leg!” seru Hyrule lagi, mengundang atensi Legend lantas menyambutnya dengan uluran tangan.

“Kita harus pergi,” lanjutnya. “Sekarang.”

Namun Legend punya rencana lain. Ia menarik keluar busur beserta sepucuk anak panahnya. “Dari mana arah lemparannya?”

Hyrule menggeleng. “Daira tidak pernah meleset, jaraknya pasti sedikit—tidak, cukup jauh, lumayan jauh dari sini. Lemparannya dari arah jam sepuluh—lebih baik kita pergi sebelum mereka mendekat.”

Kalimat Hyrule saling menyusul seperti kawanan ikan yang berlomba dalam air berpayan di bawah sana. Setengah hati Legend mendengarkannya, tetapi ia terlanjur memitar anak panah dengan konsentrasi penuh mencari-cari figur _humanoid_ yang menghampiri mereka. Di sana, terselip di rapatnya pepohonan bakau, sosok itu mengganggu tenangnya riak air kala melintasinya.

Legend membidik—melepaskan tali busurnya.

Satu lagi kapak seukuran lengan melenting ke arahnya; kali ini hanya meleset sedikit dari kakinya. Rahang pemuda itu mengeras, tak yakin apakah bidikannya tadi sampai ke sasaran. Ia lekas meraih satu anak panah lagi, mengabaikan rentetan kalimat yang dimuntahkan Hyrule, _untuk apa membuang-buang anak panahmu? Akan sulit mengenainya dari sini. Ayo, Legend, mereka itu sungguh merepotkan dari jarak dekat_ _—_

Anak panah Legend terus memelesat. Satu. Dua Tiga. Layaknya bintang jatuh yang terjun bergiliran. Fokusnya dapati bukan hanya satu Daira di sana, tapi beberapa—ia tak sempat menghitung mereka. Ada dua atau tiga yang sudah tumbang. Di saat bersamaan, lemparan kapak menyerbu bagai tanpa jeda, sebuah keajaiban tak satu pun mengenai mereka. Legend berujar, “ _Lend me your hand, ‘Rule_.”

“ _There’s too many of them_ ,” respon Hyrule. “ _My spell would soon fade, we have to go._ ”

Mungkin akan lebih baik bila Legend mendengarkan saran Hyrule sedari awal, sebelum mereka terjebak dalam perang lemparan panah dan kapak yang tak ada habisnya; sebelum Hyrule memutuskan untuk menggunakan sisa-sisa energi maginya demi merapalkan mantra lemena yang melindungi mereka dari lemparan kapak Daira. Legend tak tahu sudah berapa banyak ujung panah menembus kulit bersisik musuh mereka, berapa banyak yang tumbang dan _mengapa mereka masih hidup meski panahnya tepat mengenai kepala?_

Ketika tangannya hendak meraih satu anak panah lagi, Hyrule menghentikannya lantas segera menarik pemuda itu masuk menyusuri tanah berbatu dalam gua. Legend dapat mendengar gemuruh petir di kejauhan, ia berseru, “Aku hampir menghabisi mereka semua!”

“Mereka tak akan mati begitu saja, Leg!” Tempikan pemuda itu beradu dengan derap kakinya sendiri, menggema di lorong yang semakin gelap. “Kau harus menebas mereka dari dekat, panahmu hanya menghentikan mereka sementara!”

“Tapi mereka sudah jatuh!”

Cengkeraman tangan Hyrule semakin kuat, sedang jemarinya yang lain memantik korek api sebagai penerang jalan. Tidak sedikit pun ia menoleh ke belakang. Di tengah napasnya yang pendek-pendek pemuda itu berkata, “ _Just ... run with me, alright?_ ”

Mereka terus berlari, _berlari_ , jauh selagi bayangan mereka terjatuh di permukaan tanah yang berpendar oleh nyala api. Legend tak dapat mendengar apa-apa selain suara langkah kaki yang tak teratur, napasnya yang kadang berembus sepanas pipi serta cengkeraman tangan Hyrule di lengan kirinya. Ia melupakan rasa lapar, haus, dan letih yang tadinya memenuhi kepala; ia tak memikirkan apa-apa, sampai tungkai mereka perlahan-lahan berayun semakin lemah dan bayang-bayang Daira tak lagi menghantui di belakang.

Hyrule melepaskan genggam tangannya.

Ketika berbalik, sepasang manik hijaunya membulat. “Legend...,” panggilnya lirih, “lenganmu....”

Netra Legend mengerling, ada tetes-tetes darah membasut dari surih menganga pada lengan kanannya. Semerta-merta aroma tajam menusuk indra penciumannya. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya bergetar kala tangan kirinya terangkat untuk menyentuh luka itu, namun gerakan tersebut terhenti di udara sebab Hyrule kembali menyambar pergelangannya tanpa aba-aba; menariknya perlahan ke suatu sudut gua yang kering.

“Aku tidak tahu mereka sempat melukai lenganmu,” bisik Hyrule. Benaknya sibuk bernala-nala memaknai geming Legend ketika ia basuh luka itu dengan sisa air di botolnya, mengapa Legend tak memberitahu bahwa lengannya tergores dan seandainya mereka pergi lebih cepat mungkin tidak akan ada yang terluka _ini semua salahnya, ini semua karena kesalahannya, ia telah melukai Legend, seharusnya ... seharusnya ia_ _—_

Rintihan pelan menembus rungu Hyrule, menyentakkan kontemplasi batinnya. Sayatan itu mengoyak kulit Legend cukup dalam, tetapi akal sehat Hyrule berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa luka kawannya tidak separah itu. “Kau akan baik-baik saja.” Hyrule melanjutkan, lebih-lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun Legend lekas mengerang semakin keras. Api kecil di sumbu lilin berbuai-buai membayangi detak jantung Hyrule, cahaya sedemikian redup sampai ia kesulitan memetakan fragmen luka di hadapan. Mengambil napas, pemuda itu berbisik sekali lagi, “ _It’s okay, you’re gonna be alright_.”

Tangannya terulur—dan Legend menampiknya.

Hyrule terkesiap kala Legend menjawat luka itu dengan telapak tangan kiri, bahunya naik turun dan Hyrule nyaris menjatuhkan secarik kain perban dari genggaman. Hyrule coba memanggil namanya, kemudian yang ia dapati adalah sorot tajam milik retina sebiru lautan. “Kau bilang mereka tidak beracun.”

Mengernyit, sang pemuda tergagu. “M-mereka?”

Sekali lagi erangan Legend menggema di udara, ia jatuh bergelung dan Hyrule tak dapat mempercayai apa yang tertangkap oleh matanya. Bayangan mereka seolah bertambah besar, sedang sumbu lilin kian meredup seperti malam-malam ketika binar rembulan sekonyong-konyong dirampas ke balik arak-arakan awan. Burung-burung pernah bercerita, setiap tahun ada satu malam ketika bulan membisu sepanjang sekian detik dan dunia hanya akan terselimut kegelapan. Benak Hyrule memutar kembali cericau angin dan burung-burung kendati rintih kesakitan terus tercampak dari bibir Legend.

Ada darah yang kembali menetes-netes, surih yang memerah calak, butir-butir yang terjatuh ke tanah dan ranting kayu yang tumbuh tidak pada tempatnya. Mereka serupa harmoni yang didengar Hyrule di sudut mimpinya. Mereka lahir pada celah luka, tumbuh di kepala, berbuah ranum selayak rimbun hijau milik belukar.

Hyrule menyadari suaranya tak bisa terdengar—oleh Legend, oleh rintihan lemah, oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia tak pernah tahu akankah mereka sampai ke Kasuto.

**Author's Note:**

> Ide cerita ini datang dari salah satu cerpen karya Pratiwi Juliani di buku kumpulan cerpennya, Atraksi Lumba-lumba dan Kisah-kisah Lainnya (bisa dibaca gratis di iPusnas). Aku sadar betapa payahnya aku dalam menulis genre semacam ini, jadi hasilnya nggak sebagus apa yang kubayangkan, tapi yang penting eksperimen ini bisa ditulis sampai selesai! Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir!


End file.
